You, Only
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Sirius e Hermione, Marriage Law, um homem apaixonado e outro homem querendo dominar o Mundo Bruxo.
1. 1

**N.A.:** _E sim, eu voltei e voltei com a minha insanidade mais antiga e favorita. Sim! Eu voltei e voltei escrevendo Sirius/Hermione, PORQUE AFINAL É UMA DELÍCIA DE CASAL E EU AMO!_

 _Bom, galera, é uma Marriage Law Fic e sim, vai ter muita bagunça, confusão e aquele Sirius lindo!_

 ** _Boa leitura!_**

* * *

 **Come join me if you like**

 **I'll be on the other side**

 _Other Side - New Years Day_

 _1_

Fora com um certo receio e muita alegria que todos ouviram a notícia de que um homem muito parecido com Sirius Black fora encontrado vagando dentro dos corredores do Ministério. Harry, Hermione e Ron foram os primeiros a deixarem Grimmauld Place naquele dia e seguirem para o Ministério confirmar essa notícia que mexeria com todos eles.

E sim, era ele. Sirius estava do mesmo modo como Harry o havia visto da última vez, os mesmos olhos cinza-claro brilhantes, o mesmo sorriso, os mesmos cabelos grandes, o mesmo corpo magro e as mesmas tatuagens. O que mudou era o modo como ele o olhava - havia algo tão profundo e tão sincero - algo que talvez a morte trouxera.

Ao longo dos dias, ninguém soube explicar o que houve e o que fizera Sirius voltar, mas todos comemoraram, apesar das coisas que ainda aconteciam pelo mundo. Voldemort ainda estava a solta, Aurors desaparecidos, Hogwarts ainda estava sob constante vigilância, apesar de que a Diretora Minerva agora a levava com punho de ferro. O grande problema era o lado de fora e o lado de dentro do Ministério.

Nada era como antes, as Leis eram rígidas, não havia brechas, não havia meio termo. O Ministério estava dividido entre pessoas da Luz e pessoas do Lord. Hermione era uma Unspeakable há um ano, enquanto Harry e Ron eram aprendizes de Aurors. Ninguém havia dito nada para o trio ao terminarem o Colégio de modo abrupto e se candidatarem para as vagas. Não havia modo de serem recusados, não após tudo que passaram e o que fizeram pelo Mundo Bruxo.

Claro, houveram aqueles como Lucius Malfoy que tentaram a todo custo impedir o trio de conquistarem um espaço por entre os cargos almejados, mas não havia modo de se negar algo ao garoto que tão claramente era a 'Salvação'. E muito menos algo que Hermione Granger colocara em sua cabeça que queria. E se havia algo que ela queria fazer, era estar novamente na frente da batalha; porém, dessa vez de um modo que poderia fazer diferença a longo prazo e para todos ao mesmo tempo.

Mas sempre havia algo os barrando, os impedindo de conseguir o que queriam. E foi em uma manhã, em Grimmauld Place, quando alguns poucos membros da Ordem estavam acordados ou presentes que Ginny entrou espumando de raiva e balançando a edição matinal do _The Daily Prophet_ e um memorando geral do Ministério.

-Esse Ministério quer ver uma Guerra civil.

Ela disse jogando os dois papéis na mesa, vendo sua mãe parando de preparar o café da manhã e Harry pegar o que havia acabado de jogar ali. Retirou sua capa de frio e a colocou raivosamente atrás da porta da cozinha, seus cabelos se soltando pelas costas. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry e tomou um gole de seu café, enquanto via o namorado ficar com os olhos arregalados ao ler o jornal e o memorando.

-Isso é impossível.

-Mas que porcaria é essa? - Hermione entrou gritando na cozinha, vendo o olhar reprovador de Molly. - Desculpe, Molly. - A morena estava de pijamas, um memorando igual ao de Ginny em suas mãos. Os cabelos estavam revoltos e o rosto ainda deixava escapar um certo sono. -Alguém pode me explicar?

Arthur e Molly liam agora o memorando, enquanto Lupin, que estivera no jardim e ouvira Ginny entrar esbravejando, também estava ali agora e lia o jornal.

-Aparentemente, Ginny está certa. Eles querem ver uma Guerra civil.

Remus sentou-se devagar, os olhos colados no jornal, lendo a notícia principal do dia. Hermione jogou o memorando na mesa, olhando Ginny e Harry logo após.

-Vocês também receberam?

-Somente eu. Aparentemente, somente as mulheres recebem essa palhaçada.

Hermione e Ginny olharam para o pergaminho com raiva. Ali estava escrito e endereçado especificamente para cada uma delas sobre a nova Lei que entrara em vigor naquele dia. Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos, aquilo não era possível. Ela tinha 19 anos, Ginny tinha 17. Não era possível que fossem lhes fazer passar por aquilo.

-The Daily Prophet não diz muita coisa específica da Lei. - Remus comentou retirando os óculos de leitura, seus olhos avelã colando na morena irritada, que tentava arrumar os cabelos em um coque acima da cabeça. -Mas eu a conheço. Eles tentaram fazê-la acontecer há vinte anos atrás. O Ministério entrou em um acesso de bom senso e impediu que fosse aprovada. - Puxou o memorando de Hermione, recolocando os óculos e sorrindo tristemente para a morena. -Aparentemente, dessa vez, eles perderam totalmente o bom senso.

Remus observou Hermione morder o lábio inferior em um acesso de raiva. Sabia que ela estava nervosa e estava pensando seriamente em como poderia escapar daquilo. Porém, o lobisomem conhecia aquela Lei. Se fosse a mesma, com as mesmas diretrizes, as mulheres puro-sangue e nascidas muggles estariam perdidas.

Abaixou seus olhos para o memorando e começou a ler alto, vendo que Sirius e Ronald entravam na cozinha naquele momento, seguidos por Severus, que parecia já saber da notícia pelo olhar de desprezo que vinha trazendo no rosto:

-Cara Senhorita Hermione Jean Granger.

Viemos, por meio deste memorando, informar-lhe sobre a nova Lei 38.09999.12, instaurada e aprovada pelo Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. A nova Lei de Casamento Obrigatório consiste em etapas a serem cumpridas nas próximas três semanas:

 _1 - Apresentação de Certidão de Nascimento e Documentos para Casamento com Bruxo puro-sangue._

 _2 - Avaliação médica para verificação de eficácia em produzir herdeiros para o citado Bruxo puro-sangue._

 _3 - Casamento perante ao Ministério e cerimônia perante sociedade Bruxa._

 _4 - Avaliação médica de consumação do casamento._

Todas as etapas serão verificadas e atestadas por um inspetor do Ministério e ele dará o consentimento para que possa seguir em frente a próxima etapa. O descumprimento de tais etapas acarretará em imediata prisão e julgamento em Wizengamot, resultando na prisão em Azkaban.

Uma vez presa, será designada a casar-se com um Bruxo puro-sangue que entregar um pedido em nosso Ministério.

Esperamos que esteja bem,

Elisa Klarch."

Remus deitou o memorando e observou os rostos na cozinha. Arthur e Molly estava lívidos, eles lembravam da primeira vez que essa Lei havia sido especulada e lembravam-se do ataque de histeria e de casamentos que gerara. Harry e Ginny pareciam que iriam explodir de raiva e medo, Sirius e Ron olhavam para o nada, pensando em o que fariam agora e Severus estava apenas observando-o com olhos pacientes. Já Hermione estava vermelha, seus olhos brilhavam com ódio e raiva.

-Me recuso.

Hermione disse baixo, mas todos a ouviram e se viraram para ela. Hermione estava próxima a uma caneca de café, e bebeu um gole dela. Seus olhos estavam no tampo da mesa de madeira, mas se viraram para Remus, olhando-o bem sério.

-Vou me recusar. Eu não posso ser forçada a casar com alguém. Eles não têm direito.

-Hermione, Kingsley assinou esse decreto…

-Poderia ter sido o Papa. - Hermione citou e apenas Harry e Remus pareceram entender a referência. -Eu não consigo acreditar que isso vá acontecer.

-Pois bem, Senhorita Granger, comece. - Severus disse enquanto retirava o casaco negro e o deixava ao lado do de Ginny. Severus sentou-se na ponta mais afastada da mesa e notou que Hermione o observava quase espumando de raiva. -Acabo de vir do Ministério.

Os cabelos de Severus estavam grandes e desciam por suas costas, quase atingindo o meio dela. O rosto estava ainda mais pálido e os olhos fundos, mas ele parecia tão forte quanto sempre parecera aos olhos dela. Hermione respirou fundo, aquilo não era culpa de nenhum deles, muito menos de Severus. Bebeu mais um gole de café.

-E o que ouviu, Severus? - Arthur o questionou.

-Eles querem que todas as mulheres puro-sangue estejam casadas com bruxos puro-sangue, mas querem ter a certeza que bruxas muggles, não possam ter outra alternativa a não ser casar com bruxos puro-sangue também. Querem fortalecer o sangue e a magia. - Olhou Hermione, ela era inteligente, entenderia o que ele não havia dito.

-Ou desistir desse mundo.

O silêncio que reinou na cozinha poderia ser cortado com uma faca e Hermione sabia que na verdade a única que estava realmente sem opções ali, era ela. Ginny e Harry certamente se casariam. Ron casaria com Luna, já estavam namorando também. E ela… bem ela, não aceitaria isso sem lutar.

Bebeu o resto de seu café, as pessoas olhavam umas as outras sem realmente quererem falar o que ela já sabia que falariam. Que ela teria que encontrar alguém, um Bruxo puro-sangue para casar e começar uma vida de mentiras.

-Isso é uma completa babaquice.

Hermione sorriu ao ouvir Sirius se pronunciar pela primeira vez no dia. Sabia que poderia contar com ele quando fosse para poder insultar e rebelar-se sobre o Ministério da Magia. Viu-o passar pela cozinha, parando atrás de Remus e lendo o pergaminho na mesa, forçando a vista um pouco porque estava sem óculos - e sem camisa, ao que via.

-Eles querem que você vá até o Ministério e prove se é ou não virgem, aí você casa e vai lá outra vez e prova se fez sexo ou não com seu marido? Por favor, qualquer um pode fingir nesses testes.

Severus riu pelo nariz e todos o olharam.

-Desculpe atrapalhar sua descrição tão médica sobre o assunto, _Black_ , mas eu ainda não acabei meu relato. - Hermione tremeu com o tom de voz de Severus. Sabia que algo estava prestes a acontecer. -Eles vão entregar uma série de exigências e deveres para o casal quando forem entregar os papéis no Ministério. - O homem mexeu no bolso da calça, retirando um pergaminho dobrado. -Por sorte, alguns escrivães preferem cantar secretárias a prestar atenção em suas próprias mesas.

Lupin segurou o papel dobrado que Severus lhe entregava e teve a sensação de que aquele papel sim terminaria de colocar o ódio nas irís chocolate de Hermione. Sentiu Sirius debruçando-se em seu ombro para ler também.

- _"Regras:_

 _-Será lançado um Feitiço de Fidelidade no casal no ato da entrega da requisição de casamento._

 _-Bruxo comprará ou herdará uma casa ou apartamento para que se possa haver comunicação direta com o Ministério por Floo ou Aparatações._

 _-Bruxa Muggle será impedida de remédios Muggles ou Poções que a impeça de engravidar. Bruxa Puro-Sangue será impedida de Poções que a impeça de engravidar._

 _-Esposa será submetida a exame mensal para verificação de possível gravidez._

 _-Esposa deverá cancelar viagens para o Exterior em um período de 2 anos._

 _-Esposa deverá relatar campo de trabalho no ato da entrega da requisição de casamento, ficando passível de ser desligada de sua função caso seja de risco a futura criança esperada do casamento._

 _-Esposa deverá engravidar - como prazo máximo - ao final do próximo ano._

 _-A Lei obriga que Bruxa Puro-Sangue ou Muggle seja presa imediatamente ao se constatar enganação ou ilegitimidade nos exames ou documentos._

 _-A Lei obriga que Bruxa Puro-Sangue ou Muggle seja presa e julgada a Azkaban caso recuse-se aos exames._

 _-A Lei obriga que Bruxa Puro-Sangue ou Muggle seja presa e julgada a Azkaban caso recuse-se às regras estabelecidas pela Lei."_

Novamente a cozinha estava silenciosa. Hermione já havia soltado o cabelo e agora passava os dedos por entre os cachos. Seu rosto estava impassível, parecia que o que Remus havia acabado de ler era apenas o horóscopo do dia.

-Já disse. Eu me recuso. E gostaria de ver quem me colocará em Winzegamot.

Com isso ela saiu da cozinha, todos seguindo Hermione com os olhos, mas muito receosos de contrariá-la. Sirius pegou uma caneca de café para si mesmo, enquanto ouviu as pessoas ao redor de si conversando, alguns mais exaltados do que outros.

Há um ano atrás voltou do Véu, estava por entre os vivos e com um perdão garantido. Mas ainda assim a Guerra estava ali. Ainda assim estava 'preso' em Grimmauld Place. Tomou seu café enquanto roubava um pedaço de bacon da frigideira - agora fria - de Molly. As pessoas estavam se escondendo e fugindo de um Guerra injusta, e agora seriam obrigadas a se mostrar ao Ministério.

Eles não eram tão imbecis como pareciam. Eles queriam que todos fossem ao Ministério. Eles queriam que todas as pessoas estivessem em seu controle, de um lado ou de outro, não importava. Eles queriam ter controle sobre todos, mas aquilo era ridículo. Eles estavam rebaixando mulheres como gado.

-Claro, Black teria que estar vivo para concordar. - Ouviu Snape falando isso e olhou-o. Sirius pareceu perceber somente agora que todos o estavam olhando.

-O que disse, _Snape_?

Severus cruzou os braços e respirou fundo, sabendo que todos ali teriam a paciência de repetir para Sirius tudo o já havia conversado enquanto ele pensava em alguma coisa fora daquela realidade.

-Estávamos conversando sobre a situação de Hermione. - Sirius pareceu procurar por ela na cozinha, mas lembrou-se de que a morena havia saído minutos atrás. Voltou sua atenção para Remus, que se prontificou a explicar. -Ela precisará perceber que não haverá escapatória disso, Sirius.

Remus viu o amigo concordar e colocar mais café na caneca, os olhos voltando aos seus. E Lupin sabia que as próximas frases fariam Sirius começar a lhe odiar.

-Ela não pode desafiar uma Lei como essas, ela será enviada para Azkaban. Você sabe como é aquele lugar. - Ele sabia ser golpe baixo, mas precisava de Sirius ao seu lado nessa. Era a vida de um Membro da Ordem em risco. -Ela precisa de um Bruxo puro-sangue, Sirius.

E naqueles segundos que levaram para que as palavras não ditas de Remus fizessem sentido dentro da cabeça de Sirius, ele percebeu outra coisa: a bruxa em questão era 20 anos exatos mais nova que ele.

-Não!

* * *

Continuo?


	2. 2

**N.A.:** _Mais um capítulo e quero Reviews, baby!_

 ** _Boa leitura!_**

* * *

 **With change comes hatred now time to kill**

 _Malevolence - New Years Day_

 _2_

Hermione estava em seu quarto, sentada na frente da janela que dava para a parte de trás da casa. O jardim era pouco florido, apenas uma estufa pequena e alguns vasos de plantas que Remus gostava de cultivar para fazer suas poções. Esticou as costas na cadeira de balanço que gostava de sentar quando precisava pensar. Não era fácil conseguir colocar sua cabeça em ordem quando as pessoas no andar inferior agora estavam gritando, discutindo acaloradamente.

Merlin, aquela Lei mudava muita coisa. Hermione não estava mais tão irritada, sabia que a irritação apenas a deixaria sem razão, e isso ela não admitiria a si mesmo. Não. Ela precisava pensar seriamente. Essa Lei tinha um motivo muito sombrio por detrás, quem a passara para as mãos de Kingsley assinar, tinha intenções de descobrir o paradeiro de cada bruxo e bruxa na cidade, exatamente pelo mesmo fato de que não importasse de qual lado fosse, todos teriam que se apresentar.

As Regras que Severus havia 'encontrado' no Ministério apenas comprovavam que sim, eles estavam dispostos a tudo para controlar a população Bruxa, fosse qual fosse. Mas ainda havia aquela sensação de que, na verdade, eles queriam algumas pessoas em específico controladas.

Observou um garoa bater contra o vidro e agora os gritos na parte de baixo da casa pareciam estar na sala de visitas. Eles estavam discutindo alguma coisa muito importante, talvez até a própria Lei. O que Hermione não queria era ser parte de um discussão como aquelas. Ela já havia tomado sua decisão. Iria trabalhar normalmente hoje e ao final do dia conversaria com Kingsley. O Ministro teria que transformá-la em exceção. Era impossível que ele não pudesse fazer algo por ela.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Tomaria um banho, se arrumaria e iria trabalhar. Ao menos lá, poderia deixar - por algumas horas - esse novo problema no fundo de sua mente.

E em 15 minutos descia as escadas com seu terninho cinza chumbo e saia acima dos joelhos. Os gritos haviam cessado, as pessoas já não estavam na sala de visitas. Quando seus pequenos saltos bateram no último degrau, Hermione viu Sirius sentado na poltrona favorita dele, os olhos observando a lareira sem realmente a vê-la.

Virou seu rosto ao ouvir barulho de passos de salto alto perto de si e colocou o cigarro na boca, os olhos esquadrinhando a figura a seu lado. Analisou a morena. Hermione era uma bela jovem de 19 anos, que ele _não_ queria casar. Em outras épocas ele poderia pensar apenas pelo fato dela estar solteira e ele também, e talvez eles ficassem ótimos juntos balançando alguns móveis. Mas agora ele a via como a garota - _mulher_ \- que todos na Ordem queriam que ele casasse para salvar. Observou como o terno dela estava impecável, o cinza chumbo combinando com o clima do dia. Os cabelos presos em um coque firme no alto da cabeça, a pouca maquiagem e os olhos curiosos colados em si.

Tragou mais uma vez e soltou a fumaça, olhando-a firme nos olhos.

-Já sabem o que eles querem fazer? - A questionou e viu que ela cruzava os braços, negando brevemente. -Querem que você se case comigo, assim podemos protegê-la.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, observando Sirius. Ela sabia bem que aquilo era infundado, a Ordem estava dobrando os joelhos para essa Lei e ela queria entender porque ninguém estava tentando contestá-la. Respirou fundo e olhou Sirius, que voltara os olhos cinza para a lareira.

-Eles colocaram uma simples escolha para você e pra mim: ou casamos e somos infelizes e forçados a transar, ou você vai presa e selecionada para algum Death Eater que vai te estu…

-Sirius! - Hermione o impediu que continuar a falar. Sabia quais seriam as consequências de ser selecionada por algum Death Eater, pensara nisso enquanto tomava banho. Porém, aquilo só aconteceria caso Kingsley lhe negasse ser deixada de fora dessa Lei, e Mione acreditava piamente que ele não negaria isso a ela. -Estou indo trabalhar, falarei com Kingsley ainda hoje. Ele terá que me conceder uma licença perante essa Lei.

Sirius apenas tragou novamente o cigarro, quase até o fim, e acenou devagar, sem olhá-la. Hermione virou-se para sair, mas ele voltou a falar quando ela chegou à porta.

-Ele não vai isentar você disso. - Hermione ouviu Sirius dizer isso bem baixo. Pegou o casaco e o colocou. -Ele vai prendê-la e você será selecionada por alguém do outro lado.

A morena sentiu um frio escorrer por sua espinha ao ouvir Sirius dizer aquilo, mas decidiu que não adiantaria ficar a especular. O único que poderia decidir isso agora seria Kingsley. Mas Mione tinha a sensação de que Sirius prevera o momento em que o Ministro não a liberaria de absolutamente nada, inclusive das punições.

* * *

Já havia se passado horas e Remus estava andando de um lado para o outro. A péssima notícia chegara no começo da noite para Grimmauld Place, número 12. Hermione Granger não chegara ao Ministério aquela manhã e ainda não tinha sido encontrada em lugar algum. Eles apenas ficaram sabendo disso porque o casaco e a varinha foram encontrados próximos da cabine telefônica que os levava ao Ministério. E então a Ordem estava reunida na cozinha d'A Toca. Todos estavam conversando baixo, mas ele conseguia ouvir cada voz e cada sussurro. Remus estava fervendo de raiva, quem iria sequestrar Hermione em plena luz do dia e ainda por cima deixar vestígios disso?

-Remus. - Harry o chamou e olhou-o. O moreno estava fazendo uma careta estranha. -Você estava rosnando.

-Oh, me desculpe.

Lupin olhou pelo cômodo cheio de pessoas e notou que todas o olhavam. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente e sabia que estava corando. Merlin, já se fazia horas do desaparecimento dela e ninguém tinha pista alguma. Sua calma estava por um fio, não conseguia se controlar. Estava próximo demais da lua cheia e não conseguia refrear o instinto que lhe dizia para sair cheirando os locais e encontrar quem havia levado a garota. E que quando encontrasse, matasse todos.

Balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos mais curtos agora tampavam seus olhos. Sabia ser o lobo lhe dizendo para matar, mas sabia também que caso tivesse que tirar vidas para salvar a de Hermione, ele tiraria sem remorso algum.

-Onde está Sirius?

Molly questionou e viu que todos olhavam na mesma direção; o jardim. O moreno estava fumando e parecia extremamente pensativo.

-Ele realmente não casará com ela?

Bill questionou Remus, que apenas balançou a cabeça, tão decepcionado quanto todos os outros no cômodo. Eles não tinham mais alternativas dentro da Ordem para casar com Hermione, Sirius Black era o único e ele se recusara.

-O que acontecerá com ela agora? - Ron questionou e segurou a mão de Luna.

-Temos que encontrá-la primeiro.

Todos assentiram, concordando com Lupin. Que voltava seus olhos para Sirius, irritando-se com a facilidade que o amigo parecia em ter ao simplesmente descartar a ideia e dizer que não abriria mão de sua vida para que ficasse preso a um casamento sem amor e sem sexo.

Claro, Remus sabia que não era apenas isso. Conhecia Sirius quase toda sua vida, sabia que além dos motivos óbvios, Sirius tinha medo de que ela fosse o odiar por forçá-la àquilo. Que ele seria pai de uma criança que cresceria em um lar sem amor entre seus pais. E essa parte era a que mais o deixava amedrontado.

Sirius entrou no cômodo e todos os olhos caíram sobre ele. Sabia muito bem que estavam conversando sobre sua recusa para se casar com Hermione, e por isso uns o olhavam desapontados, outros raivosos e outros apenas o observavam. Ele sabia muito bem que esse momento chegaria, que eles começariam a julgá-lo. Que tentariam fazer com que ele ficasse envergonhado pela decisão tomada, mas Sirius já estava muito envergonhado e arrependido.

Sabia bem que a morena poderia estar sendo torturada, machucada por informações. Sabia que a possibilidade de estupro poderia ser grande e ele queria ao máximo não ter nada a ver com aquilo. Mas tinha. Sirius tinha uma parcela de culpa no sequestro dela.

Ele sabia que caso tivesse aceitado se casar com ela e lhe ter feito entender a importância dela na Ordem, ela teria ficado em casa, teriam bolado os planos juntos, teriam bolado um plano para passar por aquilo juntos, como dois agentes em uma Missão. Mas não, ele a incentivara a ir ter com Kingsley e agora… ele não sabia o que fazer.

-Como pôde, Sirius? - Molly disse enquanto se aproximava e lhe dava um tapa no rosto. Sirius não lutou contra ela, sabia que a mulher estava lidando com aquilo como se estivesse perdendo um filho, afinal Hermione era, desde o primeiro momento, uma filha para Molly.

-Molly… - Arthur tentou, mas a esposa o ignorou completamente.

-Você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer com ela se ela não se casar, e você se recusa porque não vai poder galinhar por aí? - Molly estava vermelha de raiva, a mão segurando o avental sujo de gordura, apertando o tecido para evitar bater no rosto do homem novamente. -Você deveria crescer, Sirius. Ela é valiosa para todos nós como família e como membro da Ordem, e agora… E agora só Merlin sabe o que podem estar fazendo com ela.

Molly começou a chorar e foi amparada por Charlie, que apenas olhou Sirius nos olhos, um olhar que pedia desculpas pela mãe, mas que também dizia que ela não estava errada.

-Eu…

Sirius começou, mas foi interrompido por Severus, que entrou na casa sem cerimônias, quase derrubando Sirius que estava próximo da porta. As pessoas notaram a roupa suja de sangue e os cabelos revoltos dele, algo havia acontecido.

-Ela está na antiga Mansão Malfoy. Vocês tem uma brecha para entrar e resgatá-la. - Severus virou-se para sair novamente, mas antes falou diretamente com Lupin. -Matei os que ficaram de vigia, mas… Fenrir está com eles.

O rosnado que rasgou a garganta de Remus assustou a todos e não levou um segundo para que o lobisomem estivesse fora da casa, aparatando logo após Severus. E então, Sirius, Harry, Ron e Bill os seguiram.

* * *

Conseguia entender porque não parava de gritar e porque milhões de agulhas atravessavam seu corpo, apenas não conseguia entender era como chegara aquilo. Lembrava-se de ter andando pelas ruas de Londres rápida e séria, mas não conseguia se lembrar de ter chegado a entrar na cabine telefônica. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter descido ao Ministério. Mas então, lembrava-se do rosto do Lobisomem a sua frente.

- _"Hey, mudblood."_

Lembrava-se de ver o rosto dele bem acima do seu e então nada. E agora aquilo. Parecia que já estava gritando e sendo atingida pelas agulhas há muito tempo, pareciam dias, mas Mione não conseguia pensar direito sobre isso. Sentia que seu corpo estava preso a uma parede, que suas mãos e pernas estavam amarradas nas correntes e tudo era dor.

Uma risada ao canto chamou sua atenção para lá ao parar de ser atingida pela _Crucio_ e Hermione viu, para seu desespero, Bellatrix Lestrange novamente a torturando. Então ouviu novamente:

-Hey, mudblood.

Virou seu rosto e viu Fenrir Greyback apontando uma varinha para si, os olhos e sorriso felizes em ver que ela estava com medo. Hermione tentou engolir saliva, mas sua garganta estava dolorida de tanto gritar e sentia que todos os seus músculos estavam latejando - sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir conforme piscava.

-Você tem duas opções, garota, uma é continuar gritando e não nos contar nada, ou contar e ser recompensada.

O homem falava isso bem próximo ao seu rosto e Hermione sentia o corpo dele encostar ao seu, fazendo com que onde encostasse doesse e ela gemesse de dor.

-Mestiço, não prometa o que não vai cumprir. - Bellatrix disse enquanto via a morena na parede chorar.

-A recompensa dela é que eu não a torne uma das minhas lobas. - Bellatrix riu alto, o som fazendo eco no enorme cômodo.

-Explique a ela o que fará, explique.

Enquanto Bellatrix tirava sarro e Fenrir lhe dizia o que faria com seu corpo e sua mente, Hermione estava pensando. O lobisomem poderia mordê-la, transformá-la e então… Balançou a cabeça e gemeu de dor, mas o homem parou a sua frente novamente um sorriso sinistro em sua boca.

-Então, bruxa, qual será?

E enquanto o homem queria saber qual era a resposta dela, ele subia as unhas pela saia de Hermione, rasgando o tecido e agora pele. Hermione gritou e tentou se mover, mas as correntes não deixavam e a dor era alucinante.

-Isso, bruxa, grite. - Fenrir se aproximou e sorriu mostrando seus dentes para ela. -Adoro ouvir uma mulher gritando.

Bellatrix desatou a rir e Fenrir arranhou as coxas de Hermione dos dois lados até sangrar e começou tudo outra vez com mais uma _Crucio._

* * *

Continuo?


	3. 3

**N.A.:** _Galera, linda. Quero agradecer: Lizaaa, y. , TaiSouza, LadyHarukaS2 e_ _regina bernardo_ , vocês são umas lindas.

 _E também quero aproveitar e contar para vocês que estou com meus livros no Financiamento Coletivo da Catarse, o link é:_ _www. catarse. me / olhos_ negros (é só tirar os espaços). Ajudem lá e ganhem os livros impressos e brindes exclusivos._

 _Obrigada demais!_

 ** _Boa leitura!_**

* * *

 **Your imagination gets so twisted when you**  
 **Think you've seen my worst**

 _Kill or be Killed - New Years Day_

 _3_

Horas passaram até que sentiu todo o cômodo tremer. Fenrir havia saído com Bellatrix e agora ouvia gritos, mas não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia pensar, estava machucada, sentia sangue escorrer por suas pernas e temeu que enquanto estivera desacordada, ele havia abusado dela. Mas não houve tempo para pensar, logo estava silêncio e passos apressados vinham em sua direção.

-Mione.

Hermione gemeu de dor ao levantar a cabeça e olhar Remus entrando no cômodo e vindo em sua direção, a varinha em riste e pronta para qualquer ataque. Sentiu as correntes serem soltas de suas pernas e punhos, mas não conseguia ficar em pé. Remus a segurou e gritou de dor ao ser tocada, ainda conseguia sentir as agulhadas atravessarem seu corpo.

Lupin sentiu cheiro de sangue fresco e seguiu seu nariz, encontrando Hermione presa a uma parede no porão da Mansão. As roupas estavam rasgadas e ela estava descalça. Sangue escorria por suas pernas, a blusa estava rasgada e seus seios estavam à mostra. Lupin ferveu de raiva, mas soltou-a e sabia que deveria ajudá-la.

Ao ouvi-la gritar sabia que ela havia sido tortura com _Crucio_ , e pelo estado de seu rosto, ela havia chorado muito. Abraçou a morena devagar, não querendo encostar demais em seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo deixá-la sem amparo.

-Hermione. - A viu levantar a cabeça e lhe fitar séria, os olhos com lágrimas presas nos cílios. -Ele te mordeu?

-Não. - Negou devagar, fechando os olhos e gemendo de dor. -Mas eu não sei se ele abusou de mim.

E Remus queria ter matado Greyback, para após trazê-lo de volta apenas para ter o prazer de torturá-lo. Ouviu passos apressados atrás de si e viu Harry e Sirius aparecerem, ambos estavam suando muito. Sirius foi o primeiro a ver Hermione nos braços de Remus, mas o lobisomem já tinha colocado seu casaco ao redor dela, e a pegou no colo.

-Vamos, ela foi tortura, precisa de cuidados.

Todos se encontraram do lado de fora, Remus não soltava Hermione em momento algum, aparatando com ela logo após, indo para a frente de Grimmauld Place. Ao entrarem na Sede, Remus colocou Hermione deitada no sofá mais próximo, e pouco ouvindo quando mais e mais pessoas começaram a entrar. Ele apenas conseguia vê-la. Ela parecia pequena, os olhos o observavam a todo momento.

-Obrigada.

-Ainda não me agradeça.

-Lupin, saia da frente.

Severus estava ao lado do Lobisomem, uma maleta preta balançava em sua mão. Sabia muito bem que o homem cuidaria dela, mas naquele momento ele não parecia estar pensando corretamente.

Sirius observava isso um pouco afastado, vira Lupin ser levemente empurrado para o lado e Snape começar a examinar Hermione. A mulher estava deitada no sofá e a pouca luz no ambiente não deixava que mais ninguém visse o que se passava. Vira Remus vir até seu lado, os punhos fechados, os olhos em chamas. Engoliu em seco antes de conseguir perguntar:

-Ela foi…?

-Não. - Remus disse mais baixo, mas olhou Sirius nos olhos. -Acho que não... ela não está com o cheiro dele.

Um momento de alívio passou pelos dois, mas Sirius viu que mesmo assim Remus ainda estava muito perturbado. Colocou a mão no ombro dele, vendo-o fitar o sofá e logo após lhe fitar.

-Você precisará fazer, Sirius. Precisa…

-Já estou com os papéis da requisição.

Ron, que aproximava-se dos dois nesse momento, ouviu isso e sorriu, dando tapinhas de leve no ombro de Sirius. Sabia como aquilo deveria ser difícil para ele também.

- _Black_ , venha aqui.

Severus disse e Sirius aproximou-se, vendo Hermione agora sentada e olhando-o de forma cansada, mas parecia mais firme. Abaixou-se na frente dela, pensou em tocá-la, mas sabia o que uma _Crucio_ fazia com o corpo de uma pessoa. Então apenas esperou para ver o que Severus diria.

-Ela já está medicada para as dores…

-Eu estou aqui, Severus. Pode falar diretamente comigo.

Hermione ainda sentia dores pelo corpo, mas não era nada comparado ao que estava sentindo antes. Seu cabeça parecia que seria dividida em duas, mas não queria ser tratada como coitada. _Odiava_ quando a tratavam daquele modo.

-Pois bem, Srta. Granger, suas dores vão passar em algumas horas. Será necessário que tome algumas poções para evitar uma gravidez indesejada e algumas pomadas para os arranhões.

Nesse momento Severus teve certeza que a garota a sua frente estava desejando que ele tivesse continuado falando com Sirius, pois agora todos no cômodo o olhavam pela altura que ele falara. Assentiu balançando a cabeça devagar e começou a se levantar. Tomou cuidado para não deixar o casaco de Remus abrir e mostrar suas pernas, não queria que eles vissem todo o sangue.

Queria apenas subir, tomar um banho, dormir e esquecer tudo que acontecera. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de que Fenrir poderia ter abusado de seu corpo, mas existia essa possibilidade. Respirou fundo e começou a andar, mas foi amparada pelo braço de Sirius, que a olhava com tristeza. Odiava aquele olhar.

-Não precisa…

-Deixe-me te ajudar. - Ele pediu, ajudando-a a andar. -Por favor.

Assentiu e despediu-se de todos, mas assim que saiu da sala ouviu que eles começavam a conversar todos ao mesmo tempo. _Odiava_ isso. Subiu degrau a degrau, suas costas ainda com dores fortes, os cortes em suas coxas ardiam. Chegaram a seu quarto e Sirius a ajudou a sentar na cama.

-Precisa de ajuda para mais alguma coisa?

-A cabeça de sua prima e de Greyback seria ótimo.

Hermione sentiu a amargura em sua frase e soube que precisava eliminar isso de si ou ficaria amarga em pouco tempo. Aquele sentimento não era saudável. Olhou Sirius apoiando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços.

-Será seu presente de casamento, então.

Sirius viu quando Hermione semicerrou os olhos em sua direção e as mãos fecharam no tecido do casaco de Remus.

-Não ouse, Sirius. - A morena ameaçou, mas Sirius ficou sem saber o que ela queria dizer. -Não ouse me dizer que está aceitando isso.

-Durma, Hermione. Você precisa descansar.

Hermione não teve tempo de falar nada, apenas viu a porta se fechar e o quarto ficar em silêncio. Nunca perdoaria Sirius se ele fizesse algo como aquilo pelas costas dela. Nunca.

* * *

Já estava debruçado sobre aqueles pergaminhos há pelo menos 3 horas. Não havia conseguido dormir pensando nas torturas que sofrera durante os anos em Azkaban e em como deveria ter sido para Hermione. Ao ouvir Severus falar sobre uma possível gravidez, sentira sangue ser drenado de seu corpo.

Não conseguia acreditar que algo tão terrível poderia acontecer com alguém como ela. Não conseguia acreditar que ela suportara tudo aquilo. Mas quando desceu as escadas novamente, Severus estava contando a Remus que existia a possibilidade, mas que se ele não estava conseguindo sentir o cheiro de Fenrir nela, já era algo.

Queria preencher aqueles papéis com ela, mas apenas a menção do casamento a deixara irritada. Focou novamente nos papéis a frente e respirou fundo. Estava abrindo mão de muita coisa, mas sabia que era para o _bem maior_. Apesar de já estar cansado do discurso sobre o bem maior. Voltou a molhar a pena no tinteiro e recomeçou a marcar as alternativas.

Teriam muito trabalho com essa Lei, teriam que comprar um apartamento ou casa, ele teria que comprar um anel de noivado e ela teria que correr para achar um vestido. O papel com as regras estava a seu lado e Sirius releu novamente algumas delas, encolhendo-se minimamente ao pensar que ela teria que dormir com ele.

Recostou-se na cadeira, não conseguia acreditar que estaria casando-se e ainda mais com uma garota tão nova - 20 anos mais nova. Balançou a cabeça. Ok, eles fariam sexo. Ele não conseguiria chamar de outra coisa, não conseguiria dizer que seria mais que isso. Ela não iria querer aquilo, mas faria para que não fosse presa e trancada em uma cela até ser selecionada por outro homem que a machucaria. E então se tudo desse certo ela estaria grávida em pouco tempo e eles seriam pais e a criança cresceria em um lar sem amor.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e fechou os olhos por um momento - aquilo era muito errado. Abriu os olhos ao ouvir um tilintar de caneca contra madeira a sua frente e o cheiro de café inundou seus sentidos. Remus estava sentado a seu lado e trouxera uma caneca de café quente.

-Que horas são?

-Quase 6. - Remus observou a aparência de Sirius. O homem parecia definitivamente cansado e abalado. Sorriu fracamente.

-Preciso levar esses papéis ao Ministério. - Sirius pegou sua caneca e tomou um grande gole do café quente. Sentia o líquido descer por sua garganta quente, ainda acalmando seu corpo. Respirou fundo. -Ela vai querer me matar, não?

-Bem provável. - Remus respondeu tomando um gole de seu próprio café e olhando Sirius sorrir de lado. -Mas ela vai entender.

-Sim, sim. Espero que ela entenda sem me lançar um _Avada_.

Ambos riram, mas Remus conseguia ver que existia uma pequena centelha de preocupação na voz do amigo, de que talvez Hermione visse aquilo como um ato de traição, que Sirius estivesse se aproveitando dela estar na condição que estava para forçá-la a aceitar a Lei.

O que teria que conversar com Hermione era o fato de que ela era uma das bruxas mais requisitadas no Ministério. Vira no dia anterior no Ministério quantas petições foram entregues de casamento para ela, e todas tinham nomes de pessoas associadas com Voldemort. Hermione não entendia que se ela não se casasse com alguém por espontânea vontade, o Ministério a casaria com um dos homens que entregaram as petições.

-Ela precisa entender, Sirius. E você também. Isso não é uma punição, para nenhum de vocês dois. - Lupin bebeu mais de seu café e se recostou na cadeira. -Se eu pudesse me candidatar, o faria. Mas…

Sirius olhou Remus e notou que o amigo olhava para a caneca de café em suas mãos. Sabia muito bem o porquê de ele não se candidatar - achava que seu sangue não era puro e que não se qualificaria. Recostou-se também e tomou mais um gole de seu próprio café.

-Não é uma punição, mas também não é algo agradável. Ela vai ficar furiosa quando souber que entreguei essas petições e que forjamos sua assinatura.- Remus sorriu de lado ao olhar Sirius e agradeceu mentalmente pelos gêmeos serem mestres em forjar assinaturas.

-Ela vai entender.

-Duvido.

Os dois homens conversaram mais um pouco e decidiram ir juntos para o Ministério. Remus queria saber sobre o sequestro dela, se Moody tinha alguma ideia ou noção do paradeiro de Greyback e Bellatrix, enquanto Sirius tinha que entregar a documentação o mais rápido possível. Eles não poderiam esperar, tinham muitas coisas a acertarem.

* * *

Hermione desceu para tomar café da manhã muito tarde, mas ouviu muita conversa na cozinha, o que a levou a acreditar que todos estavam tomando café mais tarde, pela hora que foram dormir. Entrou na cozinha de pijama, os cabelos amarrados no topo da cabeça, os olhos inchados. Queria esquecer o dia anterior, queria deixar tudo para trás e focar no que realmente importava.

Porém, as outras pessoas não pareciam pensar assim. Assim que entrou na cozinha, todos se calaram e tentaram sorrir para si. Hermione sabia que poderia ser assim, mas queria que eles evitassem tal comportamento.

-Por favor, só… não façam isso. Não me tratem como vidro, ok?

Foi um consenso, cuja concordância foi geral. Sirius foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

-Sente-se, Mione. Tenho novidades.

Hermione sorriu e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Sirius. Toda sua vida estava uma bagunça, mas ela tinha certeza de que Sirius a faria dar risada, ao menos um pouco. Pegou uma caneca e o bule de café na mesa, servindo-se e vendo quais variedades de pães e bolos Molly havia feito.

Notou que novamente a cozinha estava em silêncio e que todos a olhavam. Puxou um pedaço de bolo e mordeu, olhando para Sirius e esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

-Bem, a novidade é que… - Hermione sorriu incentivando o moreno, que parecia que não conseguia passar uma manhã vestido da cintura para cima. Aparentemente Sirius gostava de dormir apenas com a calça do pijama. -Vamos nos casar em 3 semanas.

O silêncio que seguiu-se dentro da casa era quase sepulcral. Sirius aguardou pelos gritos e pelas maldições e Harry e Ron estavam prontos para segurarem a morena caso ela fizesse menção de pular em Sirius. Porém, Hermione não fez nada disso. Ela sabia muito bem que a Ordem havia obrigado Sirius aquilo, e que ele lhe contar era apenas porque eles sabiam como ela reagiria.

Terminou de comer o pedaço de bolo, tomando o restante do café em sua caneca e se levantou. Sirius a observava a todo momento, o receio de que ela o acusasse de se aproveitar da situação era grande, mas a reação dela foi ainda pior.

-Não achei que você me trairia assim, Sirius. - Hermione se virou, soltando os cabelos, os cachos caindo por suas costas. -Com licença.

Lupin colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius e disse:

-Ao menos ela não lhe atacou fisicamente.

-Preferia que ela o tivesse feito. - Foi a resposta de Sirius, bem baixa.

* * *

Continuo?


	4. 4

**N.A.:** _Galera, maravilhosa. Quero agradecer:_ Reggie Jolie, Lizaaa, y. k. malfoy e LahGabbyS, _vocês são perfeitas, sério!_

 _E também quero aproveitar e contar para vocês que estou com meus livros Originais no Financiamento Coletivo da Catarse, o link é:_ _www. catarse. me / olhos_ negros (é só tirar os espaços). Ajudem lá e ganhem os livros impressos e brindes exclusivos._

 _Obrigada demais!_

 ** _Boa leitura!_**

* * *

 **Breaking is the only way**

 **When I'm out of tricks up my sleeve**

 _Alone - New Years Day_

 _4_

Sirius estava cansado. Hermione estava ignorando-o e quando não, ela o olhava com o mesmo olhar de traição. Tudo passou rápido demais, ele tivera que sair com Moony para poder comprar a aliança e Molly conseguira convencer Hermione a sair e comprar o vestido.

Ele sabia que não seria fácil e por vezes também deixou de lado o que deveria fazer. Sirius sabia que logo Hermione começaria a se acalmar, mas não esperava que fosse demorar tanto e que ele teria que decidir com Ginny como seria a pequena recepção obrigatória.

Via como ela não parecia nem um pouco animada para a situação, e ele também não estava. Ao longo dos dias Sirius começava a perceber o tamanho do erro que cometeu ao entregar os documentos sem ela. Talvez se tivessem conversado, se ela tivesse tentado entender o que eles queriam com aquilo, mas não, a morena apenas via que sua liberdade estava encerrada, que ela teria que passar a vida com um homem vinte anos mais velho que ela e que eles teriam um filho e sabe-se Merlin mais o quê.

Recostou-se na porta de seu quarto e pensou seriamente em sumir. Há um ano Sirius não sabia o que era estar sozinho de verdade, sua antiga casa havia virado novamente a Sede da Ordem, e com pessoas desaparecendo a todo momento, Harry lhe pedira muitas vezes para não sair. O grande problema é que Sirius nunca fora alguém de estar muito tempo dentro de quatro paredes, aquilo parecia sufocá-lo, e ele tinha que sair.

Claro, saiu várias vezes para se encontrar com algumas bruxas destemidas, mas a maioria das vezes ele estava apenas querendo sair e beber, ou fumar, ou simplesmente estar longe das pessoas e das paredes sufocantes de sua antiga casa.

-Sirius?

A voz baixa e feminina do outro lado da porta o deixou sem reação e Sirius precisou de alguns momentos para poder entender que era Hermione e que ele deveria dizer algo. O problema é que estava tão cansado de ser ignorado e de receber grosseria como resposta, que ele fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, querendo ser tão teimoso quanto ela estava sendo nesse último mês.

Respirou fundo e ouviu a morena chamar novamente. Queria poder dizer que ficaria ali, fingindo que não estava, mas a realidade é que estava curioso sobre o motivo da garota estar ali. Se levantou e abriu a porta, seus cabelos caindo em frente a seus olhos ao olhar para baixo.

Hermione estava de roupão e os olhos estavam inchados, como se estivesse chorando há algum tempo. Sirius se preocupou no mesmo instante.

-O que houve?

Hermione entrou no quarto dele e se sentou na cama, os olhos pregados no chão a frente dela. Sabia muito bem que o último mês tinha sido um inferno para ambos, mas precisa conversar com Sirius - como já deveria ter feito há três semanas.

-Eu preciso saber, Sirius, por que fez isso?

Olhou para o homem na porta. Ele ainda segurava a maçaneta e Hermione viu quando a mão de dedos longos apertou lentamente o aço antigo - foi a confirmação de que ela havia começado seu questionário com a pergunta principal e mais certa.

Ao longo das semanas, Hermione vira o esforço de Sirius, vira como ele a enfrentou e como ele estava correndo atrás para que ela não fosse presa, para que ela ficasse entre eles e não precisasse tomar a medida mais drástica, que seria fugir do Mundo Bruxo.

E ao longo das semanas ela ainda se sentia traída por ele, pelo modo como ele forjara sua assinatura, como ele a enganara e como ele fizera de tudo para que o casamento deles acontecesse. E Hermione queria poder dizer que não reparou em como aquilo o cansou. Queria poder dizer que odiou cada esforço dele, mas a verdade é que cada vez que via ele correndo atrás de algum detalhe da cerimônia com Ginny, ou saindo para comprar seu anel ou aliança de casamento, ela ficou afetada.

Hermione tinha que concordar com Ginny quando a amiga falava que Sirius estava esforçando-se como ela nunca vira antes. Ginny estava certa. Sirius estava esforçando-se muito para poder fazer com que ela ficasse bem. E foi quando ele lhe entregou a pequena caixa azul com o anel de noivado dentro que ela começou a reparar em como Sirius era.

Sim, como ele era _fisicamente_. Nunca havia reparado em Sirius, mas durante essa última semana, ela reparou em seu físico. Sabia que Sirius era 20 anos - _literalmente_ \- mais velho que ela, mas o físico enganava um pouco. Ele não tinha aquela barriga proeminente ou o descuido que os homens dessa idade aparentam a ter. Não, Sirius tinha o físico de alguém que continua a fazer exercícios e era vaidoso, que cuidava de si.

Os cabelos estavam longos, abaixo dos ombros, os cachos tinham muitos fios brancos, o que Hermione já havia comentado com Ginny que achava 'interessante'. Os olhos cinza claro sempre pareciam levar algum tipo de malícia que Hermione tinha receio e ao mesmo tempo uma curiosidade mórbida.

-Havia outro modo?

Olharam-se seriamente por um momento e Sirius fechou a porta, dando mais privacidade para a conversa que teriam.

-Sim, Sirius, poderíamos ter lutado…

-Lutado contra todo o Ministério e uma Lei que a colocaria dentro de Azkaban?

Sirius parou próximo a mesa em que deixava seus documentos e encostou o quadril, cruzando os braços e observando a morena em sua cama. Ela estava mexendo o anel de noivado sem perceber e Sirius notou que os cabelos estavam molhados. Um cheiro de morango estava enchendo o ar, possivelmente o shampoo que ela usava.

-O que você ganha com isso, Sirius? O que leva desse casamento?

Hermione notou no momento em que fez essa pergunta, que havia ofendido Sirius. E mesmo que ainda estivesse com um pé atrás sobre essa situação, sabia que havia ultrapassado um limite ali. Desejou poder voltar e desfazer os últimos 5 minutos.

-O que eu _levo_? - Hermione levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a entonação na voz do moreno e sabia que eles começariam a brigar.

-Não foi isso…

-Escute aqui, garota. Não _levo_ nada desse casamento, a Lei não se aplica a mim, somente a você. Eu não quis fazer parte disso, mas ou eu me casava com você ou você seria presa e…

Sirius percebeu que ela o olhava de forma derrotada, como se soubesse que aquela era uma batalha vencida. O casamento aconteceria, eles estariam juntos até sabe-se quando.

-Eles querem controle, Hermione. E assim eles conseguem.

Hermione sabia que Sirius não estava errado, mas a forma como aquilo tudo estava acontecendo fazia com que ela se sentisse… presa.

-Você… você não se importa? - Sirius descruzou os braços e os colocou na mesa atrás de si, seu rosto uma máscara de desentendimento. -Você não liga que… vamos ter que dormir juntos?

O moreno começou a entender qual era a real pergunta e pensou seriamente o que responderia.

-Sou eu que deveria te perguntar isso.

-Eu sou mais nova e pouco experiente, Sirius. Você está em desvantagem.- Ela puxou os cabelos para trás e desamarrou o roupão sem perceber, chamando a atenção de Sirius. -Você tem _anos_ de experiência e vai querer…

-Não preciso de uma profissional…

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Ambos estavam em pé nesse momento, e eles queriam que o outro entendesse o que estavam pensando, afinal as coisas não seria fácil para nenhum deles. Hermione estava apenas de pijama e pela primeira vez desde que aquela situação toda começara, Sirius realmente reparou nela. A garota havia crescido, independente de ter apenas 19 anos, Hermione tinha o corpo de uma mulher. E isso não passou despercebido por seus olhos cinza.

As pernas eram grossas e o quadril pequeno. Os seios eram grandes e a cintura estreita. Sirius estava acostumado com mulheres querendo a todo custo mostrar a barriga lisa que conseguiram ao longo dos anos, mas Hermione não ligava para isso. Ao menos não naquele momento. Cruzou os braços novamente e a encarou, dessa vez com um sorriso de canto de boca que chamou a atenção imediata dos olhos castanhos dela.

-Então, você está preocupada de que eu precise de alguém com mais experiência?

-Eu não estou preocupada, apenas te dando um aviso. - Ela se irritou. -Eu. Não. Sou. Igual. As. _Mulheres_. Que. Você. Costuma. Sair.

A morena pontuou todas as letras para que tivesse a certeza que Sirius havia entendido, mas aquilo apenas fez que ele sorrisse ainda mais.

-Não precisa ser boa na cama, Hermione, apenas…

-Sirius!

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Hermione se virou e andou na direção da porta, mas Sirius a segurou pelo punho, impedindo que ela saísse do quarto. Hermione não se virou e puxou o braço do aperto dele, apenas para ser puxada na direção oposta.

Sirius sabia que havia irritado a morena e precisava arrumar isso, apesar de que irritá-la fosse surpreendentemente divertido.

-Escute, seja você. Ambos sabemos que esse casamento é apenas um negócio, então… quero tirar o máximo de proveito.

Hermione sentiu os ombros caírem com as palavras dele e Sirius notou isso também. Era como se a cada vez que ela lembrava que estaria casando-se com alguém que não amava para ter filhos por obrigação, acrescentasse um peso em suas costas.

-Ao menos você fará isso.

Sirius soltou o braço da garota nesse momento, as palavras dela lhe machucando. Era como se ele fosse um aproveitador, um velho nojento se aproveitando de uma garotinha. Viu que ela saía do quarto e desejou ardentemente que tivesse ficado quieto, enquanto ela batia a porta. Ouviu a madeira encostar-se no batente novamente e respirou fundo. Seria um inferno de casamento em 3 dias.

* * *

-Senhorita Granger, quanto mais tempo essa avaliação levar, pior será. - A mulher atrás da máscara - que claramente lembrava Hermione uma enfermeira assassina de filmes de Terror B - falou com a voz lenta, como se fazer exames como aqueles fossem tremendamente entediantes e rotineiros. Hermione respirou fundo e pensou em ir embora, mas já estava deitada na maca e de avental hospitalar. Odiava pensar que pessoas estranhas estariam olhando seu corpo e odiava pensar que esse era o maldito teste para poder então passar a noite de núpcias com Sirius.

Em sua cabeça cantava uma música, ignorando o fato de que sentia um enorme desconforto com o exame, mas na mesma velocidade que começou, acabou. E logo ela se trocava, apenas para ouvir a desagradável mulher dizer em alto e bom som que ela estava liberada e poderia ter relações sexuais com o marido.

Sirius estava sentado na sala de espera e ao ouvir isso, sorriu para Hermione, que agora estava saindo extremamente irritada da sala. Viu que sua futura esposa entregava o papel para um Oficial do Ministério, que avaliou o pedaço de papel, avaliou Hermione e então entregou o pedaço de papel com sua assinatura.

-Isso é ultrajante. - Hermione disse enquanto arrancava o papel da mão do homem e seguia para a porta. -Me sinto um objeto a ser avaliado para uso.

Sirius decidiu que não faria nenhum comentário. Aquela situação já estava ruim do modo que estava. Mesmo que tivesse uma resposta pronta para ser usada, decidiu que poderia guardá-la para outro momento.

Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos, não apenas pela situação com Sirius, mas porque sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo sem nem ao menos ela perceber. Estava prestes a estar casada, precisava seguir algumas ordens absurdas do Ministério e seria mãe. Engoliu em seco. Aquele pensamento era o que mais lhe aterrorizava. Não teria exames invasivos, noites com Sirius Black, anos até a lei ser derrubada que a assustavam, o que mais a espantava era a perspectiva de ser mãe. _Mãe._

Ter uma criança, um ser pequeno e totalmente dependente dela. Ter alguém que seria única e exclusivamente dependente dela, que todo ensinamento, gostos e vontades viriam dela. E ela tinha medo. Medo de falhar, medo de errar e todas as pessoas a odiarem por isso. Porque sabia muito bem que um filho seu e de Sirius Black seria mais do que esperado que fosse um rapaz ou garota brilhante.

Encostou-se na parede da saída do Ministério, sua visão borrando por alguns segundos. Não era possível que isso fosse realmente acontecer. Não era possível que aquilo fosse acabar daquele jeito, que sua vida fosse simplesmente se interromper assim.

-Hermione?

Sirius viu quando a morena saiu do Ministério e se apoiou na parede, o rosto pálido. Olhou ao redor, mas não havia nada, ela apenas estava observando em branco. Aproximou-se dela, segurando-a pelos ombros. Observou os olhos dela, vendo que na verdade ela estava em pânico, que bem provável era por causa de tudo que passariam agora.

-Seremos pais, Sirius.

Sua voz baixa fez Sirius se aproximar, e ele sentiu a respiração dela sair entrecortada. Sabia bem sobre o que ela estava falando, e por mais que tivesse evitado falar ou pensar nisso, ao ouvir a voz dela dizer aquelas duas palavras, pareceu tornar tudo ainda mais real.

-Com o tempo, Mione. Não pense nisso agora.

Hermione focou seus olhos em Sirius e viu que o moreno tentava a todo custo afastá-la da parede, os olhos atentos aos dela. Segurou as mãos dele e endireitou o corpo.

-Me desculpe.

Pediu enquanto equilibrava-se e soltava-se de Sirius, arrumando suas roupas novamente no corpo. Odiava que tivesse demonstrado fraqueza, mas aquilo era ultrajante, aquilo era o seu maior medo. Deu um passo e parou novamente, vendo Sirius soltar e prender os longos cabelos novamente.

-Não… não tem medo?

-De ser pai? - Sirius viu Hermione assentir e cruzou os braços, seus olhos observando a morena. Precisava ser sincero agora. - Sim, muito.

-Como não está desesperado?

Hermione viu Sirius dar de ombro e aproximar-se dela, os olhos olhando fundo dentro dos seus. Aquilo a incomodou levemente.

-Não existe nada que eu possa fazer, Mione. Nada. - Segurou-a pelos ombros e a fez virar, começando a andar pela rua deserta de Londres. - Nem eu e nem você.

* * *

Continuo?


	5. 5

**N.A.:** _Então, eu jurei que só postaria no mês de Julho, mas eu sou fraca e adoro ler reviews! Então, cá está!_

 _Obrigada: **Carol, y. e Lah** , vocês são lindas!_

 _Obrigada para todos que estão lendo, comentem, deixem o que gostaram, o que não, o que querem, o que esperam._

 _Sem betagem, sorry!_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Heaven isn't ready**

 **Let's raise hell...**

 _I'm No Good - New Years Day_

 _5_

Seria na manhã seguinte. Seria naquele dia que se tornaria esposa do notório Sirius Black, que estaria novamente presa a todos as leis que poderiam podá-la de ser o que quisesse quando quisesse.

Hermione conseguia entender parte do motivo de Sirius ter feito o que fez, mas a verdade é que ela não conseguia esquecer a situação que havia acabado de passar com a Guerra e estaria 'presa' outra vez. Claro não poderia negar que estar 'presa' a Sirius Black não seria de todo uma coisa ruim, mas…

Do mesmo modo que queria sua liberdade, sabia que não a conseguiria a ferro e a fogo. Sua liberdade dependia de estar 'presa'. E mesmo que Sirius tivesse feito um ato de bondade, ainda haveria procedimentos invasivos que teria que passar por causa daquele ato atroz que havia sido imposto pelo Ministério. E apenas pensar sobre eles a deixava irritada, _extremamente_ irritada.

Bateu com força a porta do armário acima da pia no banheiro do terceiro andar de Grimmauld Place, e observou o vidro vibrar por um segundo. E quando esse se estabilizou, Hermione viu Remus parado na porta do banheiro, encostado no batente, observando-a.

-Acho que você está irritada.

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas estava difícil naquele momento.

-Seria um elogio para o que estou, Remus.

Hermione se virou e apoiou o quadril na pia, vendo Remus entrar no não tão grande ambiente e parar a um passo de si, olhando-a sério.

-Ele não fez por maldade, Hermione. Ele quis ajudar.

A morena pareceu ponderar por um momento e então entender sobre o que ele estava falando. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, vendo os olhos dela correndo seus braços - que devido ao problema da lua cheia estar perigosamente próxima - estavam a mostra. Assim como seu pescoço e seus pés descalços.

-Não estou irritada com Sirius. - Hermione explicou e desviou os olhos dos braços de Remus. Não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que esteve prestando tanta atenção aos homens mais velhos da casa. - Estou irritada por tudo isso, estou irritada pela minha nova condição de chocadeira para o Ministério.

Remus tentou. Remus realmente tentou não rir, mas foi impossível. A frase dela fez o Lobisomem rir e a morena ficou ainda mais irritada com isso. Respirou fundo e afastou-se da pia, passando por ele e indo em direção a porta, mas Lupin a segurou pelo pulso e a impediu de sair, puxando-a devagar para dentro do banheiro mais uma vez, fazendo-a voltar para onde estava parada antes.

-Desculpe, Mione, mas sua frase… - Remus soltou mais algumas risadas, mas ao ver Hermione séria, acalmou-se. -Eles precisam de controle agora, logo essa Lei cai…

-Você realmente acredita nisso?

Por alguns minutos apenas silêncio e água passando pelo velho encanamento era possível se ouvir dentro daquele banheiro, mas Remus sabia que não poderia ser condescendente com ela. Não com ela.

-Não. - Foi sincero e viu Hermione cruzar os braços com força no próprio corpo. -Não acredito que essa Lei cairá tão cedo, se é que um dia, ela será derrubada.

Viu a morena engolir em seco e aproximou-se o último passo que faltava para ficar rente ao corpo dela. Hermione ficou paralisada, apenas observando Remus tão próximo. Não se lembrava de quando estivera tão próxima de Remus, sem estar ferida ou precisando de ajuda. Engoliu em seco novamente e passou a língua pelos lábios.

-O que mais te assusta?

-Em Sirius?

-Na Lei.

A proximidade incomodava Hermione, mas não do modo como ela esperava. Via que ele estava com uma postura agressiva, mas os braços estavam soltos ao lado do corpo, que ele estava com os olhos castanhos com aros dourados a observando. Aquilo significava que o Lobisomem estava ali também, observando.

Descruzou os braços, não poderia demonstrar uma postura ofensiva, ou ele poderia levar aquilo como uma afronta. Viu que ele olhava tal atitude e que os olhos voltavam a olhar dentro dos seus.

-Me casar com uma pessoa que não... amo. - Engoliu em seco ao ver Remus observar sua boca enquanto falava. - Ser esposa. Ser mãe.

-Você será uma excelente mãe, Hermione. Sabe disso.

-Não sei.

Remus sabia que estava pressionando a morena, que sua proximidade não era correta, mas não conseguia se conter. Naquele momento, após tudo o que ela havia passado, tudo que havia acontecido, ele não conseguia vê-la como uma garota indefesa, presa a um casamento absurdo e destrutivo. Não, ali Remus via Hermione, uma mulher forte, guerreira, que superou um ataque de um Lobisomem e uma Bruxa louca e estaria casada com um dos maiores mulherengos do Mundo Bruxo, que por consequência, era seu melhor amigo.

E era justamente aquela parte que estava fazendo Remus salivar. Era justamente aquela parte que estava fazendo o Lobisomem prestar atenção a cada vez que ela respirava, a cada vez que a língua dela saí para molhar os lábios, cada pequeno movimento. O Lobisomem estava atento ao como ela estava cheirando naquele exato momento; e era um cheiro _muito_ bom.

-Eu sei. Meu Lobo, sabe. - Apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dela, vendo-a olhar sua mão e então voltar a seus olhos. - Sirius sabe.

-Remus, eu…

-Eu teria feitos os papéis. - A revelação fez Hermione ficar em silêncio mais uma vez. - Eu estaria me casando com você, mas…

Hermione suspirou com a revelação, e isso fez com que Remus encostasse todo seu corpo ao dela, ambos respirando superficialmente. A morena não sabia o que fazer, apenas estava esperando o que ele faria. As atitudes de Lupin eram estranhas, mas ela sabia que o Lobo estava ali, estava controlando parte dele, mesmo que apenas cinquenta por cento.

-Remus…

A voz de Ron nas escadas chamou a atenção dos dois e Remus fechou os olhos com força, lutando contra o Lobo e afastando-se do corpo de Hermione, que agora estava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

-Eu _deveria_ ter feito os papéis, mas… - ouviu os passos de Ron mais próximos. -Tive medo do que poderia fazer a você.

A revelação de Remus pegou Hermione de surpresa, mas a morena não conseguiu dizer nada, o Bruxo mais velho já havia se virado e saído do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Hermione engoliu em seco e sentou-se no vaso, os olhos mirando a madeira envelhecida a sua frente. O que, por Merlin, havia sido aquilo?

* * *

 _Ela está linda!_

Foi o pensamento de Remus ao olhar Hermione em frente ao espelho no quarto de Ginny, n'A Toca. Os cabelos estavam soltos e caiam em cachos bagunçados pelas costas; o vestido era cinza claro, um quase azul e ela estava descalça. Via que ela olhava para o próprio reflexo, aparentemente pensando no que estava fazendo.

-Está divina.

Hermione olhou quem estava ali pelo espelho e sorriu fracamente ao verificar que era Remus, que ele entrava no quarto e fechava a porta. Hermione não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, por isso alisou o vestido pela enésima vez e voltou a se olhar no espelho. Após a conversa que tiveram no banheiro, no dia anterior, Hermione evitou pensar muito sobre o que Remus havia falado. Ela quis acreditar que o Lobo o fizera falar aquelas coisas, mas sua cabeça não queria acreditar naquilo; porém, deixaria aquilo de lado naquele momento.

Queria poder dizer que também estava se achando bonita, mas a realidade é que os últimos três dias fizeram Hermione sentir-se mais consciente de si mesma, fizeram com que ela se sentisse mais mulher do que já se sentira em toda sua vida, e que o poder que conseguia ver em suas mãos era imenso. Ela sabia que não era apenas Sirius que notou isso.

-Ele vai achar isso também, não?

Remus abaixou a cabeça enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Quis ao máximo não demonstrar nada, sabia bem que já havia dito demais nos últimos dias. Principalmente no dia anterior.

-Sirius a acha bonita em qualquer coisa.

Hermione olhou Remus e viu que ele levantava a cabeça, olhando-a por debaixo de longos cílios claros e fios de cabelos castanhos. As íris que a encararam tinham aros amarelos ao redor ainda mais fortes que ontem e dentro delas Hermione viu uma infinidade de coisas, mas apenas por um segundo, pois logo em seguida Remus virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Sirius acha qualquer rabo de saia bonito. - a morena brincou sem realmente estar brincando.

Virou-se e andou para perto do lobisomem, vendo-o voltar a olhá-la, mas evitando ao máximo o contato direto com seus olhos. Remus estava estranho, sentia-se estranho, mas aquela época do mês o matava. Ele queria nada mais do que ficar preso e escondido, mas Sirius e Hermione estavam se casando, e ele não perderia isso, era o casamento de seu único amigo.

-Não acho que seja assim. - Lupin disse e viu Hermione levantar as sobrancelhas bem feitas. -Ok, talvez antigamente.

Ambos deram risadas baixas e Hermione mostrou seu vestido para Remus, vendo-o analisá-la lentamente, como se realmente estivesse vendo algo que não via todos os dias. Moveu as mãos e arrumou os braceletes que estava usando, ainda um pouco desconcertada com um peso do olhar dele. Conseguia entender o que sua mãe havia dito sobre o poder de ser mulher e de poder conseguir qualquer coisa, mas aquilo parecia um pouco surreal tratando-se de Remus Lupin.

-Ele vai… fazer alguns comentários.

Mione inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e olhou para baixo, vendo para onde Remus havia olhado e notou que ele falava sobre seu decote. Sorriu de lado e virou-se para a cama, para pegar o pequeno ramalhete de lírios que estavam ali.

-Ele terá que se acostumar.

Remus sorriu fracamente e desejou naquele momento que ele não tivesse dito nada, que ele não fosse um Lobisomem, que ele não tivesse que assistir seu melhor amigo casar com uma das bruxas mais inteligentes e interessantes que ele já havia conhecido. E qual ele desejava mais e mais a cada dia que se passava.

* * *

Enquanto esperava por Hermione aparecer, Sirius estava em pé dentro da tenda e olhava para Harry a seu lado esquerdo. O garoto parecia que passaria mal em alguns minutos. Não havia tido muito tempo de sentar e conversar com ele sobre o que aconteceria assim que ele casasse com Hermione. Pois Sirius não enganava-se sobre sobre as coisas - elas mudariam. _Muito_.

Pensou seriamente sobre tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias. Muito havia mudado em apenas um mês, mas nos últimos dias Sirius achava que o mundo parecia ter acabado e reiniciado. Hermione chegara do Diagony Alley com Malfoy em sua cola, seu primo parecendo ter apanhado e estava definitivamente com medo de todos eles.

Após uma sessão nada agradável de Veritasserum e algumas palavras de Severus, fora concedido abrigo ao loiro. Aparentemente, Lucius estava louco de raiva por ele não ter casado com Granger; pois uma das petições entregues ao Ministério, fora a de Draco Malfoy, e o garoto não ter tido sucesso na empreitada, aparentemente, deixou Lucius possesso.

Hermione contou a todos que estava em Madam Malkin's Robes, verificando sobre seu vestido, quando Malfoy apareceu - sangrando por todos os machucados em seu corpo e com algumas costelas quebradas - pedindo ajuda. A morena pensou em recusar, mas o loiro não havia dado opções, ele desmaiou a seus pés, o braço esquerdo à mostra, onde a Marca Negra deveria estar, havia apenas uma grande faixa sem pele e queimada.

Para muitos, ainda estavam desconfiados de Draco, mas Hermione vira dentro dos olhos do loiro, que havia verdade no pedido de ajuda, que ele havia sido expulso e quase morto por seu próprio pai. E lá estavam eles, abrigando mais um Death Eater renegado.

Então chegou o dia de Sirius conhecer os pais de Hermione, e a situação não poderia ter sido pior do que já estava. Mirna e Luigi Granger eram um casal excepcional, mas apenas se poderia dizer isso por Hermione. Mirna falou sem parar por quase uma hora, exigindo saber o motivo de Sirius querer casar com Hermione. E Luigi apenas balançou a cabeça quando a esposa se dirigiu a ele. O que levou Sirius a considerar o que fazer quando Hermione começasse com as falações dela, algo que ele via claramente ser de família.

E quando já não havia mais o que se falar, a mulher exigiu uma resposta de Hermione, que apenas disse:

-Vamos nos casar, mãe, aceite.

E poderia ter sido pior, se a conversa tivesse começado sem Mirna achando que Hermione estava grávida e demandando que ela contasse quem era o pai. Sirius quase tivera a vontade de sair correndo, mas ficou pela cara de ultraje que a morena fizera para a mãe.

Talvez não fosse de todo ruim. Após isso as duas mulheres foram para a cozinha conversar e Sirius ficou com Luigi, que longe da esposa, era uma pessoa extremamente agradável e conversou com Sirius sobre todas as peculiaridades de estar casado. E que em nenhum momento questionou Sirius sobre os motivos, interesses ou diferença de idade entre eles. A única coisa que ele fez questão de dizer foi:

-Oh, rapaz. Sinto que eu tenha que lhe dar um conselho que eu gostaria que tivessem me dado quando casei. - O homem olhou para a porta da cozinha, mas apenas viu a mulher e filha conversando próximas a pia e pareciam não ouvi-lo. -Não discuta. Elas estão certas. Estando realmente certas ou não.

Sirius assentiu enquanto bebia seu Whisky, pensando que deveria aprender algo com esse homem, mesmo considerando a proximidade entre suas idades.

E lá estavam. Lá estavam todos eles aguardando Lupin trazer Hermione de dentro da casa e Luigi levá-la até o altar. Aquele casamento era apenas uma bela distração das coisas que estavam acontecendo, uma mistura entre as tradições Bruxas e Muggles. Remus havia dito que buscaria Hermione e Sirius vira as íris amarelas rodearem as castanhas, mas ele nunca se preocuparia com isso. Remus _nunca_ machucaria Hermione, ele a adorava.

Queria poder dizer que não estava nervoso, mas Sirius sentia-se tremer de pouco em pouco. Jurara a si mesmo que nunca casaria, que deixaria para todos seus amigos fazerem aquela loucura. Mas lá estava. Lá estava ele e queria não ficar olhando Severus a todo momento na primeira fileira, a cabeça balançando de pouco em pouco, os olhos reprovadores, um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

Mas Sirius sabia, o homem queria estar em seu lugar. Qualquer homem que ansiava casar com uma bela e inteligente bruxa gostaria de estar em seu lugar. Porém, Sirius não conseguia sentir que aquele era seu lugar de direito. Eles eram tão parecidos e tão diferentes que Sirius apenas gostaria de dizer que poderiam fazer dar certo, mas a verdade é que ele não via isso acontecendo tão cedo, não quando era tão cabeça dura e…

Todos se viraram quando uma risada baixa se ouviu na porta da tenda e Sirius olhou-a. Alguns suspiros, algumas exclamações e todas as pessoas estavam fitando sua noiva. E ela estava linda.

O longo vestido descia colado em todas suas curvas e os pés descalços e pequenos, de unhas feitas moviam-se pela grama curta. Olhou seu rosto e viu que ela sorria, um sorriso fraco, mas sincero. E então desceu os olhos para o decote dela. E isso sim o fez sorrir amplamente. Sirius sabia que ela tinha um belo corpo, mas aquele decote era o que precisava para animar seu dia de vez. Esperou até que Luigi a deixasse a seu lado, virando-se para o Sacerdote que leria todas as passagens muggles e bruxas de União. Sirius olhou-a.

-Morena, vai matar o velho Sacerdote desse jeito.

-Cala a boca, Sirius.

Hermione disse entre dentes, vendo o velho Sacerdote olhar para ambos de forma reprovadora por estarem falando. Sirius riu disso e endireitou-se, olhando o homem começar a ler um interminável texto. E por alguns minutos conseguiu ficar em silêncio, mas seu pensamento não saia do decote dela e Sirius precisou falar novamente.

-Quem lhe deu ideia de se vestir assim?

-Assim como?

Sirius a olhou de canto de olho, vendo que ela sorriu minimamente e entendeu que ela sabia exatamente o que faria com ele ao vestir-se daquele jeito.

-Oh, Mione. Grande erro.

Ela sorriu encostando a mão na sua e vendo o Sacerdote olhar torto para os dois. E após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, o velho homem iniciou a tradição Bruxa. Sirius não via a hora daquilo acabar. Queria poder dizer com todas as letras como apreciou aquele decote dela.

Ouviu o homem terminar e as pessoas se levantaram, todas desejando uma feliz união e então chegou a hora mais esperada. Todos que sabiam os motivos reais do casamento, sabiam que eles se beijariam de forma casta e rápida, fora o que Hermione dissera para Sirius fazer. Porém, Sirius tinha outros planos. Ele disse que aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse desse casamento e o faria.

Hermione viu quando Sirius aproximou um passo de si e aguardou os lábios dele encostarem nos seus de forma rápida e prática, mas ela deveria saber melhor do que aquilo. Ele não deixaria nada passar, ele não faria nada pela metade. O braço do moreno passou por sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro a ele, e então ele aproximou devagar o rosto do dela.

-Se ficar com cara de espanto, o Ministério saberá, morena. - Viu-a lhe fitar semicerrando os olhos. -Aproveite.

Hermione pensou em responder, mas os lábios de Sirius estavam colados aos seus e tudo que ela conseguia pensar era que o leve tremor que correu seu corpo por toda a manhã, finalmente tinha parado. E que o moreno a apertava contra ele com força, moldando-a a ele, fazendo com que ela não tivesse alternativas a não ser tirar os próprios braços da frente e deixá-lo puxá-la para junto dele, cada vez mais perto. Quando ele abrira minimamente os lábios, para sugar o inferior dela para dentro da boca dele, Hermione soube que beijar Sirius Black não seria sacrifício algum.

-Muito bem, morena. Agora é só fecharmos o negócio.

E Hermione quase conseguiu acreditar que ele tinha realmente 39 anos e era um adulto. Quase.


	6. 6

**N.A.:** Ei, galera, quero pedir desculpas pelo chá de desaparecimento, mas estou voltando hoje e atualizando todas minhas fics. Tive um imenso contratempo, sofri um acidente doméstico, queimei minhas mãos e estou parada faz 15 dias. Sem falar na transição de empregos e casa... Tá foda. Mas agora estou voltando com força total.

Obrigada quem está acompanhando e comentando, estou muito feliz com o resultado dessa fanfic!

Sem betagem, retirei o máximo de erros que achei, mas vocês sabem.

Boa leitura!

 _6_

Sirius estava sentado observando Hermione dançar com Remus, ambos se olhavam nos olhos, conversando sobre algo, rindo. Pegou seu copo de Firewhisky; não poderia negar, eles eram bonitos juntos. Um sentimento estranho fixou em sua barriga, ao pensar isso. Não era ciúmes, não sabia nem mesmo como era sentir isso, mas era estranho. Era como se estivesse possessivo, e não sabia se era com Remus ou com Hermione.

Recostou-se na cadeira, já estava bebendo a algumas horas, e após o Ministério ter lançado o Feitiço de Fidelidade e os convidados os feitiços abençoando e desejando felicidades a eles, Sirius soube que seria um excelente momento para beber. _Muito_.

Ele não estava querendo pensar no que aconteceria naquela noite. Sirius não estava acostumado a dormir com mulheres tão mais novas que ele, e muito menos com mulheres que eram obrigadas a dormir com ele. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. E aquele pensamento sozinho fervia algo dentro de Sirius.

Seus olhos voltaram para Hermione e Remus, e olhou bem para seu amigo. Remus havia lhe dito que se casaria com ela, mesmo achando que seu sangue havia sido contaminado e que não o deixariam se considerar puro sangue. Mas Sirius dissera que não era necessário, que ele faria aquilo. E ele viu. Sirius viu dentro dos olhos de Remus algo que faíscara com uma rapidez absurda, sumindo logo após.

Questionou o amigo, mas Remus desviou do assunto, não lhe disse que mais nada sobre aquilo. E agora, olhando como ele olhava para sua esposa, Sirius começava a achar que entendia. Olhou ao redor, mais ninguém observava o casal, todos estavam conversando, bêbados, ou já haviam ido embora. Resolveu que seria melhor sair dali, precisava tirar um pouco daquele Firewhisky de seu sistema, estava começando a analisar coisas demais em seu casamento e em seu melhor amigo.

Hermione viu quando Sirius se levantou, sem o paletó e com a gravata solta no pescoço, um copo de Firewhisky em sua mão - qual parecia estar colado desde o fim da cerimônia - cheio. Viu que ele andava devagar até o fundo da tenda e voltou seus olhos para Remus, vendo que ele a observava sério.

-Ele já está bêbado. - Comentou enquanto via Remus olhar Sirius sair pelo fundo da tenda, desaparecendo na noite escura.

-Consigo entender o motivo.

Remus disse enquanto parava de dançar com a noiva e a soltava levemente, vendo o ultraje passar pelo rosto dela.

-Não sabia que se casar comigo seria motivo para que ele se tornasse alcóolatra. - Virou-se e foi em direção ao lugar que Sirius havia saído, querendo manter-se longe de Remus, sabia que não era nada daquilo que ele queria dizer, mas seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Em algumas horas teria que ir para Grimmauld Place com Sirius e consumarem o casamento…

-Hermione.

Remus segurou seu punho direito, ambos já estavam fora da tenda. Virou-se, olhando o Lobisomem encará-la de forma penalizada. Tentou se soltar, mas Remus continuou segurando seu punho, o corpo próximo ao seu. Sabia que aquilo poderia ativar o Feitiço de Fidelidade, que logo o Ministério poderia ser alertado sobre essa aproximação indevida. Sabia que aquele Feitiço funcionava quando alguém que desejava uma das partes, tocava de forma carinhosa ou lasciva essa pessoa.

Tentou puxar seu punho novamente e dessa vez ele a deixou se soltar, mas o corpo ainda estava perto e os olhos ainda estavam atentos.

-Eu não quis dizer…

-Eu sei. - Hermione o cortou e respirou fundo. Não queria brigar com Remus, sabia que ele não havia dito aquilo do modo como ela interpretou.

-Isso não está sendo um parque de diversões para ninguém, Hermione. - a voz grave e baixa de Remus fez Hermione dar um passo para trás, fazendo com que o Lobisomem desse um passo para a frente. Entendeu o que aconteceria se tentasse se afastar dele. -Ele está tentando, ele não quer que você o olhe com nojo após hoje a noite.

-Porque eu faria isso?

-Porque ele sabe que você não quer dormir com ele.

-No momento, Remus, eu não quero dormir com ninguém. Não depois do que Fenrir…

Fechou os olhos ao ouvir o rosnado alto que reverberou do peito de Remus. Sabia que deveria ter ficado quieta. Não havia dito nada a ninguém, não havia contado o que Fenrir havia feito, não havia dito o quanto aquilo ainda rodava em sua mente.

-Você me disse que ele não… - Remus rosnou novamente e Hermione engoliu em seco. -Eu não senti o cheiro dele em você.

Hermione viu quando ele tentou se aproximar e começou a andar de costas. A luz da Lua iluminava apenas um pouco, mas ela conseguia ver os aros dourados nas íris dele, e teve medo que ele se transformasse ali. Mesmo querendo acreditar que ele não a machucaria, o medo começou a correr suas veias.

-Remus… ele só…

A frase parou o Lobisomem, que estava a frente de uma Hermione assustada, encostada na parede de fora da cozinha d'A Toca, a Lua iluminando seu vestido e seus olhos. Estremeceu, o Lobisomem estava próximo demais da superfície, ele estava próximo demais de sua pele.

-Ele o quê?

-Remus…

-Ele o quê, Hermione?

-Ele apenas me tocou. - as palavras saíram baixas e tristes. Mas Remus não conseguia parar. As palavras dela eram o combustível necessário para que ele caçasse Greyback e o matasse naquele momento.

-Onde?

-Remus…

-Onde? - o grito dele fora alto o suficiente para que Sirius saísse das sombras.

Estivera vendo e ouvindo os dois o tempo todo, e queria poder voltar atrás. Queria não ter ouvido nada daquilo, não ter visto como Remus reagia a ela, e como ela reagia a ele. Queria não ter ouvido que Fenrir Greyback havia tocado nela sem consentimento e havia tocado onde ele deveria tocá-la em apenas algumas horas.

Colocou-se entre os dois, suas mãos segurando Remus pelos ombros, afastando-o da morena, olhando dentro dos olhos de seu melhor amigo - que não parecia surpreso ao vê-lo ali. Com certeza ele já havia sentido seu cheiro, e com toda certeza sabia que ele estava ali e ouviu tudo.

Sirius via aquele aro dourado ao redor dos olhos de Remus e sabia que o amigo estava irritado a ponto do Lobisomem aparecer assim. Sabia que tudo que havia escutado, tudo que eles haviam vivido nos últimos tempos estava inflamando a raiva dentro dele, e não poderia aquilo sair do controle.

-Remus, acalme-se.

-Braços, pernas… - Hermione via Sirius segurando Remus, mas o estrago já estava feito. -Ele não me estuprou, Remus. Ele não teve tempo. Mas ele me tocou… ele me tocou e me arranhou e me fez sangrar.

Remus havia abaixado a cabeça no ombro de Sirius e Sirius havia virado o rosto para trás, olhando Hermione por cima do próprio ombro. Os três respiravam rápidos, os três estavam cansados. Ouviu Remus dizer algo, mas não entendeu. Virou seu rosto para frente e afastou o rosto do amigo, olhando-o nos olhos derrotados.

-Toque-a, Sirius. Eu não posso, não como quero… - a revelação espantou Sirius e Hermione, mas o Lobisomem não se importou. - Apague o que ele fez, Sirius. É sua obrigação.

O peso daquelas palavras pareceram curvar os ombros de Sirius e ele apenas mirou Remus, apenas observou como o amigo estava implorando, sem realmente dizer as palavras que ele sabia que Remus queria dizer.

Olhou novamente Hermione, os olhos dela o fitavam, a boca estava semi-aberta, as mãos estavam tremendo. Sirius sabia bem o que ela estava sentindo, era uma mistura de vontade com medo. Sabia muito bem que aquilo era novo, assustador e extremamente proibido. Engoliu em seco e olhou Remus novamente.

-Vá para Grimmauld, Moony.- O Lobisomem o olhou cansado, mas assentiu devagar. -Chegaremos lá o mais rápido possível.

Hermione viu Lupin se afastar de Sirius, sem ouvir o que seu marido havia dito para ele. Seu corpo estava tremendo, a revelação de Remus a pegou de surpresa, mas não como esperava. Sabia que havia algo com o Lobisomem, ele estava dando sinais de que a queria, mas a revelação, o pedido para Sirius, seu marido, a deixara surpresa.

E ver que Sirius não gritou, não brigou com Remus, a deixou ainda mais intrigada. Mas era apenas um dos sentimentos que rodava o corpo dela, aquela descoberta acordara cantos estranhos na mente de Hermione. Cantos e sentimentos que ela não sabia existir.

O Lobisomem desaparatou e Sirius levou vários segundos para poder se virar e observar sua esposa, que estava escorada na parede d'A Toca, os olhos o observando, o corpo estremecendo. Sua mente estava girando em todas as possibilidades do que havia acabado de acontecer pudessem acarretar. Hermione poderia nunca mais querer Remus perto dela, Remus poderia fazer algo drástico, ele próprio poderia agir do modo errado. A grande questão era: qual era o modo certo de se agir naquela situação?

-Precisamos voltar para a festa.

Hermione cruzou os braços com força ao redor de si mesma, assentindo devagar, olhando para a tenda.

-Hermione…

-Ele não pode me tocar, Sirius.

Ela o cortou, a voz baixa e trêmula. Aproximou-se um passo dela, olhando-a de forma temerosa. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

-O que ele pediu… eu não posso… - Engoliu em seco e se aproximou outro passo dela, os olhos mirando seriamente os olhos dela. Vendo algo que apenas pelo brilho da luz da Lua e com a proximidade, conseguia ver: as íris de Hermione tinha dois aros dourados. -O que ele me pediu, o que você disse, é muito para uma noite só.

-Eu _preciso_ que você me toque. - A voz de Hermione poderia ser baixa, mas Sirius estava próximo o suficiente e via como ela estava respirando rápido. - Você _precisa_ me tocar, Sirius. Remus está certo, você precisa apagar o que… Greyback, fez.

-Depois do que você falou…

Hermione não deixou que Sirius falasse nada, colocou o corpo ao dele, suas mãos segurando as dele, colocando-a nas laterais de suas coxas. Via que o moreno a mirava sério, como se estivesse vendo algo muito estranho e perigoso. Sentia-se diferente, sentia seu corpo diferente quando sentia Sirius contra si.

-Existe algo dele em você, Mione. - Sirius sussurrou, sua boca a milímetros da dela. Sentia as coxas dela por debaixo do vestido, conseguia sentir cada pequena parte do corpo dela encostado ao seu, e via dentro dos olhos dela, o mesmo brilho que via nos olhos de Remus. O brilho de um lobo preso. -Greyback lhe deixou algo.

-Apague.

Pressionou as mãos dele em suas coxas, exatamente onde ainda conseguia sentir as marcas de Fenrir. Mesmo que estas já estivessem curadas, apenas pequenas cicatrizes estavam ali, ela ainda sentia as unhas do Lobisomem ali e sabia que precisava apagar aquela sensação.

-Mione…

Levou o corpo para trás, puxando Sirius junto de si, fazendo com que ele a empurrasse na parede d'A Toca. Parecia estar fora de seu corpo, parecia estar apenas assistindo ao que estava fazendo, como alguém de fora da situação. Olhou para Sirius, prendendo as mãos dele em suas coxas, apertando-as até que sentiu que ele fazia a pressão sozinho.

-Apague, Sirius.

A voz dela estava baixa, sedenta. Sirius reconheceria uma mulher com desejo em qualquer lugar, mas ali existia algo mais. Hermione não queria apenas que ele a tocasse, não, ela queria algo mais, e Sirius começou a entender o que aquele brilho dourado era. Abaixou seu rosto para perto do dela, seu corpo perdendo a batalha contra sua mente, que insistia em dizer que ele não deveria fazer aquilo. Colou seu quadril ao corpo dela, suas mãos criaram vida própria, puxando a saia do vestido dela para cima, tocando a pele das coxas dela devagar.

Estremeceu ao sentir os dedos dele em suas coxas. Suas mãos seguravam-no pelos ombros, puxando-o contra si. Era como se ainda estivesse assistindo ao que estava acontecendo. Conseguia sentir todas as emoções e sabia que deveria parar aquilo, mas parecia ser mais forte que ela. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Sirius, as pálpebras estavam semicerradas, as íris com um cinza quase negro, a boca em uma linha reta. Queria dizer algo, queria que ele soubesse da falta de controle sobre seu próprio corpo, mas parecia que algo havia tomado as rédeas de sua mente e de seu corpo.

-Hermione?

A voz parecia distante, mas Sirius sabia que havia mais alguém ali agora. Virou seu rosto de lado, vendo que Harry estava na porta da tenda, os olhos observando-o sério. Afastou-se devagar de Hermione, abaixando a saia do vestido dela, vendo-a lhe olhar séria, mas então perceber o que estava acontecendo.

-Harry, eu…

-O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo, Sirius?

Harry veio gritando na direção do moreno e Hermione apenas pode observar. Parecia estar acordando de um sonho e via que seu melhor amigo estava encarando o padrinho cara a cara, os olhos muito nervosos, as mãos fechadas em punho. Pensou em dizer algo, mas Sirius falou primeiro.

-Não é o que você está pensando, Harry.

-Ela tem metade da sua idade.

-Ela é minha esposa.

-Não de verdade.

-Sim, é.

-Você não pode fazer isso com ela, Sirius… é… imoral.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Sirius absorvendo as palavras de Harry. Sabia bem que o afilhado não estava levando aquilo tranquilamente, mas aquelas palavras eram pesadas. Viu Hermione se mover, ficando a seu lado, mas ela olhava para Harry, e ele não conseguia mais ver o aro dourado nos olhos dela.

-Harry, eu vou dizer isso apenas para você, e espero que entenda. - Hermione viu como Harry a olhava sério. - Greyback me marcou, me tocou e eu _preciso_ que Sirius me ajude. Preciso que ele _seja_ meu marido.

O entendimento foi acontecendo aos poucos dentro da cabeça de Harry, devagar. Ele olhou de Hermione para Sirius e logo após novamente para sua melhor amiga. Ele sabia que algo muito errado havia acontecido aquela noite, mas não imaginara que fosse _tão_ errado. Engoliu em seco e afastou-se um passos, os olhos agora no gramado.

-Hermione, por que você…

-Não. - Ela o cortou rápida. - Não quero que sinta pena. Apenas… nos deixe resolver isso.

Harry assentiu, ainda sem olhar para Hermione, mas subiu os olhos para seu padrinho, vendo o quanto ele estava com a aparência cansada, triste. Virou-se, entrando na tenda novamente, fingindo para todos que o questionaram sobre Sirius e Hermione, que eles estavam apenas conversando.

Sirius virou-se para a morena após Harry voltar para a tenda, vendo que ela olhava para o gramado seriamente. Não soube o que dizer, mas sabia que eles teriam muito o que falar, muito havia sido feito e dito naquela noite.

-Precisamos conversar, Mione.

Olhou-o e assentiu, arrumando a saia de seu vestido e indo em direção a tenda.

-Vamos nos despedir de todos e ir para Grimmauld Place. - Viu Sirius assentir e começar a acompanhá-la para dentro da tenda. -Vai ser uma noite longa.

Sirius achou que a frase encaixa direitinho com o que estava pensando. E não era no bom sentido.

 _Continua..._


	7. 7

**N.A.:** _Galera, sorry, de verdade o desaparecimento. Eu não tenho tido tempo para nada, e estou com aquele bloqueiio para continuar a escrever qualquer coisa. Porém, esse capítulo já estava pronto, apenas precisava ser revisto._

 _Vou fazer de tudo para poder escrever e continuar todas minhas fics postas, juro!_

 _Obrigada: **Mandy, Re, , Lizaaa, Srta. Dark, Sara, y.k.** , vocês são as melhores, de verdade! Juro que no máximo vou levar 15 dias para a próxima atualização, já que comecei o próximo capítulo!_

 _Beijos!_

* * *

 _"There's no escape I'll find a way / Betrayed by hope and cursed by fate"_ \- Save Myself From Me - New Years Day

 _7_

Estava sentado no sofá da sala de Grimmauld Place há duas horas. Sua cabeça girava no estrago que havia feito. Sabia muito bem que quem havia dito e feito algo era seu Lobo, mas ele também estava lá, ele também estava fazendo aquilo, falando aquelas palavras. Após chegar em Grimmauld Place, Remus sabia que Hermione e Sirius conversariam antes de irem para lá, mas não queria saber o que eles falariam.

Ele havia revelado que a queria, e não poderia tocá-la. Talvez se tivesse falado algo antes, talvez se tivesse feito os papéis de Casamento no lugar de Sirius, não estaria naquela situação. Mas sabia ter algo mais, tinha mais alguma coisa além de sua afeição por Hermione. Existia mais alguma coisa que o chamava para ela.

Abaixou a cabeça e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, não queria pensar demais. As imagens que sua cabeça criava já eram suficientes para deixá-lo louco, mas ainda ouvia ao fundo Hermione dizendo que Greyback a tocara, e as imagens de Sirius e Hermione juntos eram substituídas por Greyback a marcando. Rosnou baixo, mas o barulho da porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção.

Levantou a cabeça e viu que Sirius vinha sozinho, os olhos observando-o atentos. Observou o amigo também, ele ainda estava usando o smoking, mas sem gravata, a camisa aberta nos três primeiros botões, os cabelos longos soltos pelos ombros. Remus quis quebrar alguma coisa, com tudo que havia feito, ele poderia perder Sirius para sempre. Seu único amigo, sua única família.

-Sirius, eu…

-Por que não me contou?

Encostou o ombro na estante de livros, os olhos sérios observando Remus no sofá. Sabia que o Lobisomem estava cansado, ele parecia triste, mas Sirius precisava entender. Ele precisava saber tudo antes de tomar uma atitude. Precisava entender antes de Hermione chegar, e sabia que tinha apenas alguns minutos para isso.

-Meu Lobisomem está perto demais, ele quer _ela_. Mas eu sei que não posso… - Remus olhou Sirius, e o moreno parecia estar entendendo algo naquele momento. O olhou curioso. - O que foi?

-Você não sentiu o cheiro de Greyback nela, Remus, mas ele deixou algo. - Sirius viu Remus olhá-lo sério. - Os olhos dela… estavam dourados como os seus.

-Ela não tem cheiro de Lobisomem. - Remus disse começando a ficar irritado.

-Não acho que ela vá se transformar, mas acho que ela pode ter ficado igual a Bill.

A realização de que Greyback havia infectado Hermione com sua doença bateu com força em Lupin. Sua mente trabalhou que era isso que estava puxando-o de encontro a ela, além de tudo que ele sentia, seu Lobo já sabia que ela estava com o gene de Lobisomem nas veias e que por isso ele fora tão agressivo, por isso ele a quis tanto nos últimos dias.

Sirius andou até se sentar ao lado de Remus, os olhos atentos ao amigo. Estava cansado, o último mês mostrara-se um dos mais difíceis desde sua volta do Véu. Queria poder ajudar Remus, mas já estava casado com Hermione, não poderiam mais voltar atrás, ele não poderia correr o risco de separar-se dela e então vê-la ser levada por algum Death Eater. _Não_. Aquele risco ele não correria. Precisaria pensar em alguma coisa, algo que não deixasse Remus no sofrimento e angústia que ele parecia estar.

-Você precisa fazer o que eu falei para você, Sirius. Você _tem_ que apagar o que ele fez com ela.

-Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer.

Remus olhou para Sirius, que havia se recostado no sofá, agora parecendo ainda mais cansado do que antes.

-Realmente duvido disso, Sirius.

Olhou seu amigo e viu que ele parecia estar realmente brincando, mas Sirius sabia que ele estava apenas fingindo. Remus não conseguia disfarçar a voz angustiada e o rosto penalizado. Ele a queria, não havia como esconder isso. Sirius apenas não tinha ideia do que faria para ajudá-lo, não tinha ideia do que fazer para manter Hermione segura no meio disso tudo.

-As cicatrizes nas coxas dela são finas. - Sirius viu os olhos de Remus brilharem com o Lobo novamente acordado, as mãos se fechando em punhos firmes, o peito subindo e descendo devagar. - Mas ela tem raiva delas, ela quer… ela quer que eu a marque, Moony. - Um rosnado baixo deixou o peito de seu amigo, mas Sirius notou que não fora de raiva, era algo diferente. - Como… como faço… isso? Como posso marcá-la?

Remus respirou fundo. Não sabia porque Sirius estava fazendo aquilo, lhe contando aquelas coisas e lhe perguntando aquilo, mas seu Lobisomem estava perto demais da superfície e ele não conseguiria negar nada a ele naquele momento.

-Aperte… Arranhe… Morda… - Sua voz falhou um momento, mas ele viu que Sirius respirava rapidamente, as mãos segurando com força as almofadas do sofá, a boca aberta brevemente. - Me deixe estar lá que eu… - Passou a língua pelos lábios ao ver que os olhos cinza de Sirius estava semiabertos e negros, a língua molhando os lábios secos mais uma vez. - Me deixe estar lá e te dizer o que fazer.

* * *

Hermione chegou em Grimmauld Place e viu que a casa estava com apenas a luz da escada ligada. Draco entrou logo atrás dela, os olhos observando ao redor. Draco ainda estava com o braço enfaixado, mesmo que já estivesse quase cicatrizado. Olhou a morena e deu de ombros, subindo as escadas, mas parou em frente ao quarto de Sirius, vendo pela fresta da porta que ele estava parado perto da janela, mas que Remus estava sentado na poltrona ao fundo do quarto, quase no escuro.

Draco não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas olhou para Hermione, que subia a escada devagar, e sabia o que ela estava indo fazer. Olhou novamente dentro do quarto e então para a morena, um entendimento começando a encaixar em sua cabeça. Esperou que ela ficasse a seu lado e olhou-a, os olhos dela estavam cansados.

-Se precisar de mim… - a viu levantar as sobrancelhas. - Qualquer coisa, Hermione.

A viu assentir devagar, sem entender e virou-se, seguindo para o próximo andar, onde era seu quarto. Draco tinha ideia do que iria acontecer, mas desejou que seu primo cuidasse da morena.

Hermione pouco entendeu o que Draco quis dizer com aquilo, mas não questionou, apenas respirou fundo e entrou no quarto de Sirius ao ver que uma luz estava ligada. Viu Sirius parado perto da janela, os olhos vidrados em si. Fechou a porta e escorou-se nela. Sabia que precisavam conversar, que tinham muita coisa para poder resolver. Mas estava tão cansada, estava tão confusa. Queria poder simplesmente terminar com tudo, pular essa etapa.

Olhou-o e suspirou sabendo que não haveria escapatória para o que tinham que fazer, no dia seguinte teriam que ir ao Ministério e mostrar as provas de que eles haviam consumado o casamento. Balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, começando a puxar a blusa de frio pela cabeça.

-O que Remus disse te afetou?

Hermione dobrou a blusa de frio devagar. Havia se trocado n'A Toca, deixando o vestido para trás e colocando sua roupa habitual, calça jeans e camiseta, apenas colocando uma blusa de frio também. Colocou a blusa na cômoda, os olhos voltando para Sirius.

-Você sabe que sim. - Cruzou os braços, vendo pela primeira vez que Sirius estava sem o paletó do smoking, apenas de calça social e camisa, com todos os botões abertos. Aquilo chamou sua atenção. A pele era clara, as tintas das tatuagens já desgastadas, mas ainda assim destacando-se com o contraste. - Você não?

-Sim. - Sirius se aproximou dela, olhando-a seriamente. - E o que você me pediu também. - Sirius sabia que ela estava reagindo novamente. Era como se ela realmente o quisesse. - Ainda… ainda quer isso?

-Não temos escolha, Sirius…

Hermione tentou se mover, mas o moreno a prensou na porta. O corpo dele estava parcialmente colado ao seu e Hermione olhou-o nos olhos. As mãos dele estavam ao lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-a, de certo modo ela não queria sair dali. Estava novamente perdendo o controle de si.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei. - Sirius viu quando ela passou a língua pelos próprios lábios secos, os olhos ganhando o aro dourado mais uma vez.

-Eu _preciso_ disso, preciso que apague o que ele fez. - Suas mãos seguraram Sirius pela camisa, os olhos atentos aos movimentos dele. Sabia que ele tomaria as rédeas em algum momento, mas então ele falou mais alto.

-O que eu faço, Moony?

A pergunta pairou no ar por alguns segundos e Hermione ficou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas então viu Sirius lhe fitar ainda mais sério, o corpo todo colado ao seu agora, a boca a milímetros do seu e a voz de Remus vindo do fundo do quarto.

-Marque-a. - Sirius ouviu a voz de Remus rouca, como se o Lobisomem estivesse tomando posse de seu amigo, mas sabia que isso seria apenas na noite seguinte. Viu os olhos de Hermione semicerrar e o olhar com raiva.

-Eu não vou saber fazer isso sozinho. - Hermione riu sem humor algum, e tentou afastar o corpo de Sirius do seu. Mas o que conseguiu, foi apenas fazer com que ele a colasse ainda mais contra a porta. -Eu não sei lidar com isso dentro de você, Hermione.

A frase fez Hermione parar. Era aquilo então. Greyback realmente havia feito algo com ela, ele realmente havia deixado um pouco dele dentro de si naquele dia, e agora aquilo corria suas veias, deixando-a sem controle. Começou a entender o porque de Sirius ter pedido ajuda para Remus.

-Você me pediu para tocá-la, para apagar o que ele fez… - ouviu Sirius respirar fundo e falar baixo em seu ouvido. Um arrepio correu sua espinha e a fez puxá-lo contra si pelos ombros, apertando-o contra si. - Eu consigo lhe fazer gemer e esquecer seu próprio nome, mas… - O sentiu hesitar e estremecer contra ela, e Hermione sentia-o excitado. - Marcar, morder, domá-la como Loba… eu preciso que Remus me… diga o que fazer.

Hermione abriu os olhos que nem lembrava ter fechado. Olhou para o fundo do quarto, os olhos dourados de Remus eram a única coisa que estavam visíveis com a pouca luminosidade. Respirou fundo ao sentir Sirius respirar rápido contra seu ouvido, o corpo ainda mais excitado contra o seu.

-Merda, garota, eu não fui feito pra isso. - Sirius beijou o pescoço dela, ouvindo-a suspirar devagar. - Não sei obedecer ninguém… não vou saber te dar o que sua Loba precisa… Remus…

-Não posso tocá-la, Sirius. Você tem que fazer isso.

Hermione estava sentindo tudo. Sentia-se dividida entre o veneno em suas veias exigindo algo e sua mente implorando para que fugisse. Abraçou Sirius, seu corpo seguindo o instinto animal. Olhou dentro dos aros dourados que eram os olhos de Remus e disse:

-Não… não me deixem aqui… Eu _preciso_ de vocês.

Um rosnado escapou da boca de Sirius e um outro mais animalesco escapou da boca de Remus.

* * *

 _Continua..._


End file.
